Episode 9622 (26th November 2018)
Plot Brian stays up to 3am rewriting the nativity "with a modern twist", as Phil wants it today. He misses a staff meeting as he didn't see the e-mail Phil sent out at 1am and is made to stay behind after school. Rana starts divorce proceedings. Kate discovers IUI will be £3,500 per cycle. Rita slips and twists her ankle outside the Rovers. Paula is late arriving in court to begin Sally's defence and when she does arrive she asks the Judge for a delay. Mary is excited to receive a message from a colleague of Jude's who saw him in Withington three days ago. Bethany goes with Mary to meet him, despite Roy advising caution. Paula tells Sally she'll have to find someone else to represent her as she's shown that she cannot be trusted. Sally is desperate to get the trial over and done with and begs her to reconsider. Paula agrees but is obliged to tell the Judge that Sally's hospitalisation was a setup, meaning that Sally could be charged with contempt of court. Fortunately, the Judge allows the use of the CCTV evidence. The trial resumes with Sally taking the stand. The prosecution asserts that if Sally could have forgotten her whereabouts on her birthday until yesterday, Duncan could just as easily have been mistaken about the exact date of their rendezvous. Sally labels Duncan's testimony a pack of lies and proclaims she would never steal or cheat on Tim. Gina is afraid of what she'll say in the dock but Tim tells her she could be Sally's best hope. Johnny gives Sally a character reference. The police call at No.3 as they've found a body in the canal matching Jude's description. Angie and Mary go to identify it. Cathy agrees to run The Kabin while Rita is laid up. Jenny insists that Rita convalesces at the Rovers. Kate tries to borrow the IUI money from Johnny. He's reluctant. The prosecution start on Gina, suggesting that she's only defending Sally out of loyalty. The barrister accuses her of doubting Sally's innocence when she disposed of the burner phone. When asked if she can say with certainty that Sally didn't have an affair with Duncan, Gina is forced to answer "no". Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Susan Maplecroft - Hayley Doherty *Prosecution Barrister - Mark Fleischmann *Clerk - Chris Machari *Police Officer - Dominic Kay *Judge Leonard Rattigan - Andrew Forbes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Staff room and corridor *Norcross Prison - Cell *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, foyer and holding cell Notes *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scenes at Weatherfield Crown Court. *Andy Merchant was credited as the Stunt Coordinator and Gillian Aldam as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally defends her character in court; Mary's hunt for Jude produces a promising lead; and Phil questions Brian's competence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,786,093 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes